Metal quantum clusters (MQCs) have fascinating size-dependent properties including discrete electronic energy levels and ‘molecule-like’ optical transitions in their absorption and emission spectra. As such, MQCs can be used for single molecule optics, nanophotonics, bioscience, catalysis, and other similar applications. The practical use of MQCs in such applications will require the large-scale synthesis of monodisperse MQCs.
Conventional methods for the synthesis of MQCs are based on solution-phase routes. Typically, MQCs of various sizes are made together in a synthetic procedure. In order to get monodispersed MQCs with well-defined molecular formulae, size-separation using elaborate chromatographic techniques is required.